The subject invention is directed generally to the art of visual projection systems and, more particularly, to a manually-operated cassette system for storing, transporting, feeding, and receiving overhead projection transparencies.
Overhead projectors frequently are used to provide visual aids during oral presentations made to small and medium size groups. Previously, there was no simple, convenient system available to store, transport, and assist in feeding the transparencies or slides to the projector itself. Although some prior art power-operated devices of significant complexity have been available, these generally are not suitable for the typical overhead projection user. Accordingly, there exists a distinct and ongoing need to provide a simple, manually-operable system.